1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to switch actuators. More particularly, a device is presented which converts longitudinal motion in a first axis to longitudinal motion in a second axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clothes washing machines are typically comprised of a housing, a tub and a lid. Most tubs have a cylindrical shape with an opening at one end. The tub's longitudinal axis is generally positioned vertically within the housing. The open end of the tub is usually on top, thus allowing the deposit and removal of clothing from the tub.
Washing machines generally have at least three operating modes: fill, wash and spin. In fill mode, water is added to the washing machine tub; while in wash mode, the tub is repeatedly rotated in one direction and then in an opposite direction. Most washing machines, while in the spin cycle, rotate the tub in one direction at a very high speed, thereby utilizing the centrifugal force to extract water from the clothes. Typically, the fill, wash and spin cycles are performed at least twice, to ensure that the dirt and any cleaning detergent is removed from the clothing.
Most washing machines are designed to stop tub movement when the lid is lifted. Typically, the lid is in mechanical communication with a switch actuator. The switch is electrically connected to the motor running the tub. Thus, when the lid is lifted, the switch prevents electrical current from flowing to the motor, which, in turn, stops the tub's rotation. The switch is often located on an interior surface of the washing machine housing and displaced a distance from the tub to protect it from water and human contact.
In some washing machines, a form spring is used to mechanically couple the switch to the lid. The form spring typically has a thin cylindrical metal body having a longitudinal axis and two paddles, each paddle radially protruding from each end of the metal body. A first paddle is located proximate to the switch, while a second paddle is located proximate to the lid. Thus, when the lid is closed, a probe causes the first paddle to rotate around the longitudinal access of the body. This motion causes the second paddle to engage the switch actuator, thus allowing energy to pass to the tub motor. Any over-travel by the lid will be absorbed by the spring because of the spring's thin metal body.
Unfortunately, the form spring may either be deformed when originally manufactured or by repeated use. Such a deformed spring can cause the washing machine to stop operating when the lid is, in fact, closed. Such a deformed spring usually requires a service technician to either adjust or replace the spring.